The present invention relates generally to lightweight air vehicles and launchers used for lightweight air vehicles, and more particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles and pneumatic launchers therefore.
Lightweight unmanned air vehicles are becoming very popular for various uses including surveillance and package delivery in military and law enforcement situations. Methods for making these UAVs smaller and lighter are needed to improve system transportability. Methods for making them easier to use are needed to improve reliability. Methods for launching UAVs with minimal signature by making them quick and quiet to launch from a very limited space are needed to enable covert operation. There is a need, particularly in military applications, for a transportable, reliable and low signature UAV and launching system that can be carried by one person.